Gloomy Galleon
Gloomy Galleon is the fourth stage of Super Donkey Kong 64, and entered underwater, at the base of the Frantic Factory island. There are two large open water-filled areas, connected by tunnels. One features a large lighthouse in the middle, being circled by 3 ships with Bowser sails, and the other has several sunken ships. There are also a few smaller rooms branching off from the tunnels. This level makes use of the Crystal Taps from Wet-Dry World, though there are only three different water levels. Levels Star 1 Superjump required! In the lighthouse area, long jump to one of the pirate ships from one of the blue boxes at the base of the lighthouse. Use triple jumps or the spinjump/triplejump 2 ability to reach the top of the ship (this can be tricky, since the ship will continue to move under Mario when he jumps) and wait for it to pass a grate platform on the side of the cavern. Use the superjump pad to launch Mario into the air and reach the top of the lighthouse. Star 2 Take a left at the 4-way intersection to the large open area and drop into the water. Swim to the area branching off on the right and there should be a blue cactus near the wall overlooking a submarine on the sea floor. Jump onto the cactus and use it to get to the poles hanging above it. Jump up from pole to pole to reach the star at the top. Star 3 Enter the first room on the right from the entrance. The star is floating in the air above some wooden platforms in the middle of the water. There are three ways to reach it, depending on what abilities Mario has unlocked. With temporary invulnerability, the metal cap will allow Mario to hit the “!” switch underwater, then Mario can swim to the platform and jump up the box staircase to the star. A similar strategy can be used with no abilities unlocked, but Mario must first lower the water level, by hitting the water crystals on the sunken ship against the wall in the room with the cannon, and then using the cannon to get back out of the cavern. This method is by far the hardest and most time consuming, as Mario also has to climb a box staircase to get up to the wooden platform. The easiest method is to just do a triplejump 2 off the edge of the platform and spin at the apex of the jump. There is a bug where after Mario grabs this star and lands in the water the camera goes crazy. Exiting and re-entering the level will fix it. Star 4 All of the red coins are in the lighthouse area, which can be found by following the lighthouse sign. # Inside a clam on the underwater plateau above the sea floor # Inside a clam on the underwater plateau above the sea floor # On the tower of the sunken sand castle # Inside the hole at the base of the sand castle # Inside a clam on the sea floor # On the ground on the sea floor # On the ground on the sea floor # On the ground on the sea floor After obtaining all 8 red coins the star appears inside the small alcove near the castle. Star 5 Take the left path at the 4 way intersection to get to a large water-filled area. Go into the water and swim down to the bottom of the side area directly across from the entrance. Hit the crystal to drain all the water from the cavern. Ground pound each of the 5 stone boxes on the sea floor around the no-longer-sunken ship to make the star appear next to the slope leading down to where Mario drained the water. Star 6 Superarmor required! Take a right at the four-way intersection to the lighthouse area and drop into the water. Swim down to the grate next to two clams and a purple "!" switch on one of the underwater plateaus. Use superarmor while over the switch to activate it and remove the grate, and then swim down the tunnel to the star. Enemies * Skeeter Trivia * In early versions of the hack it was possible to drain the water to its lowest level in the cannon room and swim to the deck of the ship with the cannon before the water dropped too low. This removed all water from the lighthouse room, which caused the ships to drop down halfway through the sea floor, though they could still be seen circling. In updated versions of the hack the water level drops faster so getting to the cannon while dropping the water to its lowest point is no longer possible. Strangely the switch for Star 6 still wouldn't work, even after the water was gone. Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Water Level Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location